<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Slip of the Foot by ereshai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978836">A Slip of the Foot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai'>ereshai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Various Prompt Fills [49]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, Silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:08:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint started moving almost before he caught the signal to scatter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Phil Coulson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Various Prompt Fills [49]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/116044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Slip of the Foot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clint started moving almost before he caught the signal to scatter. His team split up, each of them taking a different route through the facility, until he was running down a dead-end corridor all alone.</p>
<p>Well, all alone except for whoever was chasing him. He could hear their pounding footsteps echoing somewhere behind him.</p>
<p>His options limited, Clint burst into the restroom. He shoved his firearm into his belt and went into the first stall. He jumped up onto the toilet, reaching up to push the ceiling tile out of the way, and hoisted himself up and into the crawlspace. He quickly put the tile back in place.</p>
<p>Before he could crawl away, someone entered the restroom. He could hear the stall doors banging open. It wouldn’t take too long for his pursuer to figure out where he’d gone.</p>
<p>Sure enough, one of the ceiling tiles nearby started to move. Clint started scramble away. Then he heard a small splash. “Shit,” said a muffled voice.</p>
<p>Clint perked up. Was that…? He had to see this.</p>
<p>He crawled over to the loose tile and moved it aside, peering into the stall below. Phil was there, hanging onto the sidewalls, one foot on the toilet seat and the other in the toilet.</p>
<p>“Did you seriously just get your foot stuck in a toilet?” Clint was able to hold back the laughter that threatened to burst out, but he couldn’t stop the broad grin that crossed his face.</p>
<p>Phil sighed. “Maybe.”</p>
<p>“Maybe? So you were what, trying to get into the Ministry of Magic and the spell failed?”</p>
<p>“I’m wearing the wrong shoes for climbing on toilets.” Phil tried to free his foot, without any luck.</p>
<p>“Whoa, you’re really stuck in there, huh?” Clint frowned as he considered the situation. “Want some help?”</p>
<p>Phil kept trying to jiggle his foot free. “I would appreciate it, but I’ll understand if you don’t.”</p>
<p>“Hang on.” Clint pulled out his firearm and took careful aim, hitting Phil center mass with a small foam dart. It stuck there, held on with special adhesive developed by R&amp;D.</p>
<p>“Really, Barton? You could have called a truce.”</p>
<p>Clint lowered himself into the stall behind Phil. “There are no truces in the All-SHIELD Interdepartmental Preparedness Competition. You totally would have done the same.” He took a look in the toilet. “Damn, that’s jammed in there. Can you pull your foot out of your shoe?”</p>
<p>“The angle’s wrong,” Phil replied with a grunt as he tried to pull free once more.</p>
<p>“I could try to yank you out,” Clint said doubtfully. “I might need to get some help though.”</p>
<p>“No,” Phil said quickly. “I’m sure we can manage it between the two of us.”</p>
<p>Clint smiled and shook his head. “All right. Let’s give it a try.” He tried pulling Phil’s leg as Phil strained to get free. No luck. “Huh. Maybe I could…” He wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist and pulled. Still no luck. “I need more leverage.”</p>
<p>He stepped up onto the toilet seat, which creaked alarmingly under their combined weight. His body was pressed flush against Phil’s and as he put his arms around Phil’s waist again, he kissed Phil's neck just below his ear and murmured, “Hey baby, come here often?”</p>
<p>Phil chuckled and shook his head.”Just pull, Barton.”</p>
<p>Clint tightened his grip, snorting a laugh when he thought of the picture the two of them must make. All they needed was for someone to walk in and catch them like this to put the cherry on the top of this sundae of ridiculousness. He started pulling.</p>
<p>Phil popped free and only his grip on the stall walls - and Clint’s grip on him - kept them both from losing their balance and falling to the floor.</p>
<p>It was a bit of a dance to get off the toilet and out of the stall, but soon enough they were free. Clint grinned at Phil and Phil smiled back.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Phil said. He was as unflappable as ever, despite his soaked shoe and sock and the water dripping from the cuff of his pant leg.</p>
<p>Clint reloaded his Nerf gun and saluted with it. “Time to get back at it. See you at home, babe.”</p>
<p>Phil grabbed him by the bandolier of foam darts across his chest and pulled him into a deep kiss. “For luck,” he whispered when they parted.</p>
<p>With a wink, Clint turned and went back into the stall, and then up into the ceiling. He had a game to win.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>